Secrets & Salvations
by fanfictiongirll101
Summary: Ally Dawson has a secret. A secret has that she would prefer to stay hidden. Austin Moon is the most popular boy in school and doesn't know that Ally even exists. What happens when these two meet? Will Austin get Ally to open up or will her secret stay hidden forever? (Austin's POV)
1. Chapter 1

Ugh.

First day of school. I could hear my mum yelling at me repeatedly. It was like she would wait two minutes than yell at me again.

Life was horrible. I'm the most popular boy in school and I hate it.

Every girl in school wants to date me. Literally.

I ran my hand through my beach blonde hair and sat up.

I could tell what this year would be like. The same as every other year. Girls chasing me around like I'm some prize to be won. How cliché was that?

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. My baggy brown eyes staring me right in the face. I walked slowly away from the mirror and picked out my clothes to wear for the day.

-At school-

As usual, I'm being mobbed by screaming girls. I tried to get out of the circle that they had formed around me. I thought I had escaped when I turned around and bumped into a petite figure.

She bent down and started picking up her books that had fallen on the floor. I bent over and started helping her. "I'm sorry," I said. No reply. She just kept on picking her books up. She had brown hair but that's all I could really see. She lifted her head up to look at me.

Her eyes were pure chocolate brown that anyone could get lost in. My eyes lowered to her neck. She had a big, purple bruise on the side that her hair was covering up, but I could just see it. She had noticed that I had seen it and lowered her head again.

She picked up the last of her books. I handed her the ones that I had picked up. She grabbed them out of my hand and walked away. Her head down. Her books clutched up to her chest. I watched her walk away.

I had never seen her before. Was she a new student? Well, new student or not, I wanted to find out about that bruise. I had never seen a bruise that big before in my life.

I was going to find out everything about that girl...


	2. Chapter 2

-Later that day-

I can't stop thinking about that girl that I bumped into in the hallway. Everything about her is just stuck in my brain.

"Austin. Austin. Austin!" my best friend Dez Wade said while waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped as I turned to look at him. The bell had gone. That means that Calculus was over. Yes!

I grabbed my books off my desk and started walking to my locker. I looked left and right for that girl. But I couldn't see her. The bell had gone for class when I reached my locker. I was late. Great. My classroom is on the other side of campus. Greater.

The hallways are empty and all of a sudden, I hear this noise. It sounded like a piano. As I walked closer to the sound, I could hear a voice. Not just any voice. A girl's voice. The door that she was singing behind was closed, so I just listened to her through the door.

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice _

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky _

_Like a picture out of focus_

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonised_

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me_

Wow. That was great. I opened the door to walk in and see who it was. But no-one was there. They must have left as soon as they stopped singing. I want to know who it was. I turn and walk back to class. Now, I was really late. I hope Mr Parker would excuse me.

-In Mr Parker's class-

"AUSTIN MOON!" I guess he won't excuse me. "YOU ARE LATE TO CLASS!" I forgot that Mr Parker was the strictest teacher in the whole of Marino High. Duh. I guess I've been distracted thinking about that voice. "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" "Sorry?" "SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH DETENTION THIS AFTERNOON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" "Alright, alright." I sat down at the back of the room to try to avoid any more attention. Like I needed any more than I already had.

-Later that day-

I started walking to detention with my head down. Thinking about that voice. That voice.

I walk past the janitor's closet. I hear sobbing. Like a girl is crying. But no-one is here. The only other people in the school are the staff watching the students in detention and that's not for another few miles.

I quietly put my head up against to closet. Just to see if I was imagining the noise. I wasn't.

I put the palm of my hand onto the doorknob and slowly curled my fingers around it. The sobbing had stopped. Weird.

I opened the door to find…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…. **_

_I started walking to detention with my head down. Thinking about that voice. That voice. _

_I walk past the janitor's closet. I hear sobbing. Like a girl is crying. But no-one is here the only over people in the school are the staff watching the students in detention and that's not for another few miles. _

_I quietly put my head up against to closet. Just to see if I was imagining the noise. I wasn't. _

_I put the palm of my hand onto the doorknob and slowly curled my fingers. The sobbing had stopped. Weird. _

_I opened the door to find…_

_**Now…**_

No-one. Just a janitor closet with a few mops and brooms. I walked inside, confused about everything. About how the crying just stopped before I opened the door. How that singer disappeared, and most importantly, how I haven't seen that girl since I bumped into her in the hallway. I walked to back of the closet and leaned against the wall. Thinking.

I was deep in thought when something pulled me back to reality. The janitor. I guess I had been standing there for longer than I thought. He pulled me out of the closet and locked the door behind him. I glanced at my watch.

_5:30pm_

Great. I missed detention and my mum is going to kill me.

-Late at night -

I couldn't sleep. I was just so distracted. By everything. It was _11:30pm_. I should seriously get some sleep soon. But I don't think that's going to happen. For a while at least. That was the last thought I had.

-The next morning-

-At school-

I walked to school and something was different. No-one was there. I walked around the school trying to find someone who could tell me what was going on. My phone beeped. It was a text from Dez.

_Hey Austin. Where are you? I thought we were going to see the rescreening of __Zaliens 3: Brain Eaters from Beyond._

I went to check the date on my phone. So either Dez is ditching school….again or its Saturday. And it's Saturday. Well, this is embarrassing. I walk towards the back of the school, hoping that no-one would see me if I went out the back way.

Suddenly, there was a clatter of instruments falling in the music room to my right. I peeked inside. There she was. The girl that I had seen in the hallway. She was quickly picking every instrument that had fallen. I watched her, still surprised that it was actually her. But what was she doing here? It was Saturday. I was interrupted by my phone beeping again. Dez.

_Where are you Austin?_

She must have heard the beep because she turned around. Slowly. When she saw me, she turned back around and after putting the last instrument back, she ran. I ran after her. After many twists and turns, I lost her. I can't believe I lost her.

Wait. Something's not right. I started slowly walking. Then on my right, there it was. The janitor's closet. The same one that I had heard the crying from not a day ago. No noise was coming out of it this time. So I opened the door and there was nothing but a few mops and brooms again. "Ugh." I grunted. Seriously. Why does she keep eluding me? I leaned up against the back wall and slid down. I was leaning my back against the wall when I felt something move behind my hand. I turned around and saw…

**Yep, I had to do that. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just have been with busy with school. (You have no idea how busy I was.)**

**Anyways, I have more time to post more chapters now. **

**Love you guys! :D **

**fanfictiongirll101**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously…**_

Wait. Something's not right. I started slowly walking. Then on my right, there it was. The janitor's closet. The same one that I had heard the crying from not a day ago. No noise was coming out of it this time. So I opened the door and there was nothing but a few mops and brooms again. "Ugh." I grunted. Seriously. Why does she keep eluding me? I leaned up against the back wall and slid down. I was leaning my back against the wall when I felt something move behind my hand. I turned around and saw….

_**Now…**_

_A section in the back wall was moving. The section moved back and then to the right. It was just big enough for me to crawl through. Intrigued, I got on my hands and knees and crawled through the small space. On the other side was a tunnel. A long tunnel. It was so dark that you could barely see anything. After what only seemed like a few seconds, I reached the end of the tunnel. _

_There was enough room for me to stand up now. So I did. There was sand at my feet and there were candles that enabled me to see. I had to walk a little bit further before I saw the girl. The girl in the hallway. So this is where she has been. She was curled up in a ball and had her back to me. She don't think that she has noticed me yet so I quietly walked towards her and I sat beside her. _

_"You shouldn't be here." she whispered. She looked and sounded like she had been crying. "Why?" I whispered back questionably. "I can't say. It'll put you in danger." I was taken aback by what she said. It'll be put me in danger. The words echoing my head and they didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. "What will put me in danger?" "I've said too much." She got up and started to walk towards the tunnel's opening. From what I could see she had bruises and marks all over her body. "Wait." I said, now in my normal voice. "At least tell me your name."_

_"Ally, Ally Dawson." She replied. A little smile came across her face before she turned around and crawled through the tunnel._

_Ally Dawson._

_-Monday-_

_"Austin, where were you? I had to see Zaliens 3 with…..your mum." I shuddered at the thought. "Sorry Dez, I had stuff to do." "Ok, well see you after English." With that he walked off. That's one of the things that I like about Dez. He doesn't ask additional questions. I headed to Physics. I still haven't seen Ally. Maybe, she doesn't have any of my classes. I'm going to go back to that tunnel at lunch and see if she's there._

_-Lunch | Tunnel-_

_Ally was there. In the same spot as Saturday. I sat down next to her. She looked really pale. Like, more than just sick pale. "Ally, are you ok?" She just nodded. It must be hard for her to speak. She was sweating and shaking like crazy. She was taking small sharp breaths. It hurt to see she was in pain. _

_Then I remembered. My mum packed some extra snacks for me today. It's a good thing I've got my bag with me. I took the bag of my back of rummaged through it to try and find food. Ally looked at me confused. I found the lunchbox that was storing the food. I handed it to Ally. She looked at it then at me. "Open it." I said. She carefully opened the box. A small smile creeped across her lips. She turned to me and said, "Thank you." Her voice sounded hoarse. _

_She picked up a ham and cheese sandwich and scoffed it down. A small smile made its way onto my lips. I'm glad she was enjoying it. But how did she get like this in the first place? How did she get so pale? So weak? _

_Well, danger or no danger. I am going to find out who did this. _

_I will find out who did this to Ally._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**_

_**Love you guys :D**_

_**fanfictiongirll101**_


	5. Chapter 5

-1 week later-

_-Lunch | Tunnel-_

I have been visiting Ally every lunch break for the past week, bringing her food and water. She still hasn't said anything about what has happened to her nor am I any closer to finding out. But I didn't want to push her, it seems like she has been through a lot. I think she trusts me though just not with that. She looked up at me. She's gaining the colour of her skin back which is a good thing.

"Why do you help me? I've told you you're in danger and you choose to help me. Why?" I looked in her eyes and said "Because I care about you." She looked down and smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I've got to go, class has started. But I'll come back tomorrow. "Ok." She replied while she looked at me.

I exited the tunnel with this strange feeling. It's like I never want to leave her. That I just want to save her from everything that happening to her. And that I would be happy just with her arms around me all day. I don't know what this feeling is. I better talk to Dez.

-After school | Austin's House-

I laid on my bed and started texting Dez.

_Hey Dez, I need to talk to you. Do you think I could come over? – Austin_

_Hi Tiger Pancake. Sure, you can come over. – Dez_

_Don't call me that – Austin_

_Ok. – Dez_

I jumped up and ran to Dez's house. It's only a few blocks away from mine. When I reached the front door, I let myself catch my breath before knocking on the door. Dez greeted me.

"Hey Buddy." "Hey, can I come in." "Sure." We went up to his room and I sat on his bed. "Ok, so I don't know how to say this but… I think I like this girl but I'm not sure I like like her." "You've come to the right place. People call me 'The Love Whisperer'." He said the last three words while turning his head, scrunching up his face and whispering. "No-one calls you that." I replied by repeating what he had done.

"Anyways, it better not be Kira. You know what happened the last time you tried to date." "No, it's not Kira." "Well, who is it?" Should I tell him? "It's this girl called Ally." I won't tell him the whole story. "Ok, so how do you feel around her?" Dez questions. "I feel like I never want to leave her. Like when I'm around her I feel happier and that I would be happy just with her in my arms." I finished and waited for Dez's reaction. "You don't like her." "I don't?" "No… you LOVE her! You are SO IN LOVE with her! You just haven't realised it yet. Until now, that is. You're welcome."

Wow, I love Ally.

I, Austin Moon love Ally Dawson.

**AUSTIN KNOWS HE LOVES ALLY! :D :D :D : 3**

**New chapter coming soon!**

**Love you guys **

**fanfictiongirll101**


	6. Chapter 6

-2 weeks later-

Ever since I found out that I love Ally, I have been bringing her more food and coming more often. I think that she's ready to trust me. To tell me what happens when I'm not with her.

I crawl through the tunnel to the other end like always and I see Ally, not where she usually is. Instead she is standing in front of me. More bruises than ever. She is staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"Ally, are you ok?" I ask confused but most of all, concerned. She just shakes her head and looks at her feet. I take my bag of my back and walk towards her. She doesn't look up at me. I softly put my hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." She looks up. Her chocolate-brown eyes are staring straight into mine. "Please, tell me what happened." She turned around.

"It all started when I was 7..."

_Flashback_

_We were living in California. My mother Penny, my father Lester and my little sister Lily. We all were a happy family, until... my mother passed away. We were all heartbroken. My father started to drink to relieve the pain. _

_Then when I was 8, it got worse. He started hitting Lily. Then he started hitting me as well. He threatened to kill us if we told anyone. Luckily, we had school so we weren't around him all time but he definitely made up for it. He wouldn't stop until we were covered with scars and bruises._

_After about 2 years of abuse, I decided that I have had enough. I decided that I was going to run away with Lily. Unfortunately, my father found out and as we were running, he was always right behind. Our house was near a forest so we ran into it. After about 5km, there was a small house with nothing but trees around it. We ran inside and locked the door. My father started kicking the door. Lily and I were terrified at what was to come. _

_At the back of the house there was a window that was on the bottom of the wall. It was too small for me to crawl out of, so I told Lily to crawl out of it and to get help. She refused, not wanting to leave me. But I told her that we will see each other again. She agreed and crawled out of the window and ran. Then, the door got kicked and there was my father with a shotgun. He yelled at me asking where Lily was. I didn't tell him. He screamed and yanked me by my shirt. _

_The next thing I knew I was here in Miami, I was enrolled to Marino High and my father was the principal of the school._

_End of Flashback_

"I make the cafeteria food and I do the dishes at night. I sleep here while my father goes home. He abuses me every time I don't do a job right or if I defy him. I don't even know if I'm ever going to see Lily again. I don't know where she is and my father's a wanted man."

I was taken aback by her whole story. Imagine growing up like that. The death of her mother, an abusing father, a sister that she will probably never see again. I can't imagine what she's been through.

I pulled her in for a hug. She hugged back. Tears were streaming out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you." I whispered into her ear. She hugged me tighter. I never want to let go.

I am going to find a way to make him pay for what he has done to Ally and to Lily.

**Poor Ally & Lily. Their story is so upsetting. I was crying while I was writing :'( **

**Anyways, new chapter coming soon guys :D**

**Love you guys **

fanfictiongirll101


End file.
